The Silent Devotion : Of An Angel
by Mrs.CollinsO'BrienCumberbatch
Summary: All they're life it's been Sam, Dean and Olivia - Dean's twin sister. When Dean returns from Hell, they met Castiel an angel who, in a way, likes Olivia in a Castiel kind of way. Who will they deal with Castiel's 'rusty' people skills and Olivia's inability to trust anyone other than her brothers and Bobby? Rated More for future reference...


Title: Silent Devotion

Rating: M (for future reference)

Summary: Dean, Sam, and their sister Olivia fight Lucifer what is wrong with Castiel reaction to her? What was she doing to his heart? What was he doing to hers?

: S

Dean and I sit in an abandoned warehouse as I summon the powerful creature that saved ( In Dean's eyes for the wrong reasons) from Hell. The worst place to be for four months or to him 43 years. And truthfuly I do give a rat's as what got him out, I'm just glqd his is out.

The spell had not worked for the last hour we sat here and I knew Dean was getting frustrated (bored). I too, was bored. Why wasn't this working? Bobby said it would. Bobby was usually right.

"Olivia , are you sure you did the ritual right?" Dean questioned. I glare at him. " I knew I should have brought Bobby."

The floor shakes and a loud rattling sound comes from the roof. Dean and I get up from our seats and arm ourselves. Dean takes the shotgun (my favorite) and I take a handgun and magic knife. We then take our positions at the back of the warehouse.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Dean says. I roll my eyes.

"Dean, in all our years hunting one thing is always true" I say as the doors burst open "It's never just the wind."

A hot man in a business suit and trench coat walks in. The light bulbs above his head shatters in a shower of sparks as he passes them and we fire. He isn't even effected by the bullets as they hit him and he walks closer. Dean (still brave) takes the magic knife from me as the man gets closer.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asks as we stop shooting. The man stops walking closer.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." He said calmly. The man 5'11 had black hair that was placed neatly on his head and was very attractive. Mostly his voice.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Dean says sarcastically and I glare at him. I mean, can he be a little grateful? Would that kill him? No.

Dean grabs the magic knife and stabs the man with it and something happens, like nothing we have ever seen. That something was nothing. Nothing happened. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't demonic or anything we have faced before.

I search the mans face for emotion, any emotion. As he looked at the knife in his chest. He just takes it out unconcerned and drops it to the floor. I realize he might try to kill Dean for that and I can't have that. He's my brother, and he's my twin. I can't loose him again. I lounge at him from behind and he takes my fist and spins me around and we are face to face. Really close.

"Hello, Sexy. I'm flattered but your gonna have to ask me on a date first." I say. He then moves his hand to my forehead and I'm out.

At Bobby's House Bobby, Dean, Sam, and I are having a 'family' discussion.

"Look, all I know is I was not grouped by an angel." Dean said. " Though I doubt Olivia would mind." I snored.

"Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you? A why wouldn't Olivia mind?" Sam said sending me a confused look. I shrugged my shoulders.

" Okay! Okay, you got me! I have an angel fetish!" I joked. Dean gave me a look while Sam laughed.

" He's not an angel! Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie." Dean said. I don't know why he was so against him being a angel. Then Bobby looking away from his books stares at us.

"A demon who's immune to salt rounds and Devil's traps... and Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared shitless by that thing!" I point out.

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?" Dean says.

"Yeah, you just did Dean" Sam said. Dean made a look.

" I'm trying to come up with theory here. Okay? Work with me." Dean said.

"Dean, we have a theory." I said. Dean was getting on my nervous. Why couldn't he believe a angel would save him? Why couldn't he just accept it? I know why. Dean Winchester is stubborn.

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please." He said.

"Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we-" Dean then interrupted me.

"That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that thing is a freaking Angel of the lord beacause it says so."

"Would you three shut up and look at what I found." Bobby said. We all got up and went over to his desk.

"I got stacks of lore. " Bobby says opening a book on his desk. "Biblical, pre-Bibical. Some of it's damn cuneiform. It all says only an can snatch a soul from the pit."

"Anything else?" Dean ask. I shake my head. Bobby makes a face.

"Anything else what?" Bobby asks look at Dean as if he is stupid.

"Can anything else do it?" He ask.

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing." Bobby answered.I decide to go upstairs before Dean and Sam start arguing as they always do. I take out my Ipod and listen..

"Light reflects from your shadow

It is more than I thought could exist

You move through the room

Like breathing was easy

If someone believed me

They would be

As in love with you as I am

They would be

As in love with you as I am

They would be

As in love with you as I am

They would be in love, love, love

And everyday

I am learning about you

The things that no one else sees

And the end comes too soon

Like dreaming of angels

And leaving without them

And leaving without them"

How ironic I though as I slipped to sleep.

When I wake Bobby is in my room. " The boys are out to get food and I need you to start packing because my friend Olivia is in trouble."

"Olivia, the hunter right?" I said as I sleepily got out of bed and grabbed a bag. I started packing as bobby went downstairs. The front door open to who I'm assuming are to boys and Bobby tells them what happened.

I pack the necessary thing. Clothes, fake FBI stuff, money, toothbrush, flatiron, and a brush. I run down the stairs and hop in the back of the Impala and we are off.

The case we had was a strange one. One that gives no hope... The revelations have started. Revelations for the apocalypse. I sleep on the couch next to Sam and Dean. I wake up to see Dean has already awoken and is talking to Castiel.

"Well, thanks for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest." Dean said sarcastically.

"But you didn't" Castiel said blankly.

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos" Hand gestures. "you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks."

"Read the Bible." Castiel says. "Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier."

Unlike Sam and Dean, I read the bible. Ever single word. Dean used to tease me about it but, God must've been listening and brought me my brother me my back.

"Yeah?" Dean questions sum what sassily "Then, why didn't you fight?"

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns." Castiel said.

"Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?" Dean said nearly yelling, and how Sam sleeps through this amazes me.

"There's a God." Castiel says. I know for a fake he wants to punch Dean, everyone wants to punch Dean. Because Dean can be an asshole if he wants.

"I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?" Dean says angrily.

"The Lord works..." Castiel starts. I groan loudly finally getting off the couch to join the sass match.

"If you say "mysterious ways," so help me, I will kick your ass. So, Bobby was right... about the witnesses. This is some kind of a... sign of the apocalypse." I say. Glaring at the tax account. I never actually did my taxes so I only get my opinion from the Soap's.

"That's why we're here. Big things afoot." Castiel says unaffected by my death glare.

"Do I want to know what kind of things?" I ask sleepily, Dean looks tired too. Not the physical tired, more like I'm-Too-Old-For-This-Shit-But-I'll-Do-It-Anyways tired. The worst kind.

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals." Castiel tells us.

"Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at Seaworld." Dean jokes.

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith." Castiel says seriously, probably not getting the previous joke.

"She did the spell. She rose the witnesses." Dean puts it together. A little later. (He's losing his touch)

"Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead." Castiel says.

"Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us." Dean says again.

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor." Castiel says disgust in his voice.

"That's not humor, Castiel. That's a demon from Hell's idea of a welcome home present!" I exclaimed angrily. Lilith hated me in particular because I wasn't scared of her and could actually almost beat the shit out of her.

"Well, at least we put those spirits back to rest." Dean said sighing.

"It doesn't matter." Castiel says. "The seal was broken."

"Why break the seal anyway?" Dean asked, confused.

"The like locks to a door.. Each seal unlocks one. And once that door opens..." I start.

"Lucifer walks free." Says Castiel finishing my sentence. ,

"You mean the Devil." Dean asked. "The guy you learn about in Sunday school, so you won't do bad things? There's no such thing!"

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?" Castiel says matter-of-factly.

"To stop Lucifer." I mutter.

This is too much. This isn't fair! I just got my brother back now angels want to swoop down and get all... I have no reference. I'm losing touch.

"That is why we've arrived." Castiel says. I roll my eyes and even Dean who claims never to do so also rolls his eyes.

"Well... bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice" Dean says sarcastically. Castiel mouth twitched. He walked over to Dean-close.

"We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in." Castiel says.

"And when you get back Lucifer wouldn't be you biggest problem, I would." I said grabbing his shoulder.

"What would you do? You couldn't possibly kill me." He said.

"I wasn't planning killing you, I may be small but I have done worse then you can imagine, Angel _dick_." I said, smirking. Castiel vanishes. "That little dick!"

Bobby's was weird for a girl to grow up in. I had to stay here because my Father thought it wasn't a place for a girl. He thought I needed tv and a blonde barbie doll, I needed him. When I was around 14 he visited me, which was weird because he only came to visit on my birthday. I was fixing my motorcycle, a '08 classic bobber when he handed me a gun and told me to pack my bags and hunt with my brothers.

I was normally the bait, til' the day I had to explain to my father and brothers why they couldn't use me as _virgin bait _anymore. With all the fighting and killing bad stuff, you get closer to family. And that's all that matters...

And with words unspoken

A silent devotion

I know you know what I mean

And the end is unknown

But I think I'm ready

As long as you're with me

Being as in love with you as I am

Being as in love with you as I am

Being as in love, love, love"


End file.
